


This Much

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Much

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: This Much  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) challenge: #42: Shadow  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: No warnings.

  
~

This Much

~

A shadow fell over Draco and he tensed.

“It’s over,” Harry said.

“Really?” Draco asked. “No screaming or wailing? I’m disappointed.”

Harry blushed. “I, um, kind of had to Silence her a few times.”

Draco gaped. “You hexed your girlfriend?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Harry said firmly. “I’ll not allow her to cast a shadow over our relationship.”

Draco blinked as Harry knelt before him. “I’ve something to ask you.”

“You don’t have to, Harry,” Draco whispered. “The fact that you did this much is--”

Harry leaned forward, kissing the rest of the words from his mouth. “You’ll never be in her shadow.”

~


End file.
